


The Queen's Mate

by Lunaandtwilight07



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Claiming Bites, F/M, Kings & Queens, Love, Love Bites, Mating Bites, Minor Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Oral Sex, Outlawqueen - Freeform, Sex, Smut, True Mates, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaandtwilight07/pseuds/Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: Robin is heir to the throne of Sherwood, however, he is tired of the constant pestering of his parents for him to find a bride. In an attempt to escape for a while, he retreats to the forest, not expecting to encounter a mystical creature searching for a prince. (OutlawQueen, Vampire AU)





	1. Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a prompt I received on CC. Regina is a vampire and Robin is heir to the throne in Sherwood. It'll be a couple of chapters I think, warnings for whatever comes with Vampires I suppose. ;)

She was a woman crazed and obsessed, it was verging on insane the way she would follow him around and pine after him. He just wasn't interested, he knew what it was that she wanted, she was trying to lure him into her bed so that he would marry her, in the meanwhile she would gain all his status and what would he gain? A wife he didn't love. He'd given her more than a fair chance, even courted her for a while, but enough was enough, he couldn't stand it anymore. Maid Marian had to get the message, he just wasn't interested in her.

It was odd, because strangely enough, she was the type of woman he would usually go for, most of the women he had ever courted or been attracted to had dark hair and dark eyes, she was a beautiful woman, anyone could see that, but she just wasn't the one for him, there was just something missing and he wouldn't settle for anything less than the perfect one for him. He wanted someone who possessed more fire, more possession, he wanted someone who would challenge him in every way and not cater to his every whim.

He ducked down behind a tree, catching his breath as he ran a hand through his sweat licked hair before taking an arrow from his quiver, he loved the forest and just being able to escape from his duties for a while, not having to think about being heir to the throne or having to find a bride, he could just be alone and have time to think for himself. As a prince, privacy was in somewhat short supply.

Robin heard a rustle in the trees and ducked lower, he'd been tracking a deer, he hated the act of killing, although hunting was a sport expected to be taken up by the future king, he loathed having to actually take the life of a creature. However, he wasn't doing this for sport, he was doing it for his people, this was royal land and therefore the villagers were forbidden to hunt within the forest, which in turn meant that sometime they could be without food. Robin felt it was only fair to provide them which whatever royal game he could, considering he was the prince he, of course, had hunting rights. He felt it was his duty to serve his people and make sure that no one went hungry.

He spotted the deer, it was grazing about fifty feet away from him, he knew that he could make the shot if he acted fast, a stag of such size would be enough food to last a couple of days for everyone in the village, it would provide more substance than the crops and little game they could catch in the fields. He knocked his arrow and pulled his arm back, keeping his eyes set on the creature before releasing, a loud squeal met his ears and he knew that most certainly wasn't a noise that the dear should make.

Robin watched as the creature darted off through the woods, he narrowed his eyes as he tried to make out what it was that had made the sound. He crept over to the clearing, his eyes falling onto a woman laid on the ground, an arrow sticking out of her leg. Flinging down his bow and quiver he dropped to the floor beside the girl, "oh god, I am so sorry, are you okay?"

Her dark eyes flickered up to his as she cowered away from him, one hand covering her mouth as the other gripped the arrow that was protruding from her leg. "I wouldn't pull that," he shook his head, his hands coming to cover hers, "I think we should get you to a doctor."

"I'm fine," she hissed, "you just cost me dinner."

"You do realise that you are on royal grounds?"

"I couldn't give a toss about royal grounds," she spat, wiping a hand over her mouth, he glanced at it and noticed that she had blood there as well as the blood that was flowing from her leg.

"Are you hurt somewhere else?"

"Why don't you leave me alone human," she sneered, standing from the ground, her hand enclosing around the arrow as she pulled it from her leg in one violent move, throwing it to the ground.

Robin furrowed his eyebrows, human? That was a weird thing to say, he looked at her closer, taking into account the way her dark glossy curls flowed down her back and were perfectly tamed despite having just been on the ground, her clothes were also pretty immaculate and he had a feeling that maybe the blood he saw on her hand wasn't her own.

"You do realise you are staring right? Why don't you just leave, go after your deer or whatever," she rolled her eyes as she began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Why were you hunting here when it's against the law?" he asked following after her, grabbing his things from the ground and catching her up, not even thinking about what he was supposed to be doing, this was something he was interested in finding out about, it wasn't every day a woman randomly appeared in a forest that was usually pretty abandoned.

"God do you shut your mouth?" she spat, he noticed her tie something around the wound on her leg. He didn't think that anyone had ever spoken to him in such a manner before, never mind a woman, to be honest, it was a refreshing change not to be respected.

"I'm merely curious, you do realise that this land belongs to me and I could have you arrested for crimes against the crown."

She stopped in her tracks and whipped around to stare at him, "you really are foolish, I do think mistress will enjoy you," she grinned evilly as there was some kind of shimmer and the brunette locks transformed into golden tresses and the eyes that had once been dark morphed into light blue, "she's always looking for a way to bargain with humans."

"What are you?" he asked, reaching for the dagger on his belt only for her to flick it away and shake her head.

"Probably your worst nightmare and then some," the blonde smirked as she stepped closer almost smelling him as he tried to move away from whatever magical creature was stood before him. "My mistress, on the other hand, I have a feeling she may be both your worst nightmare and your greatest dream. You long for a challenge don't you, Prince Robert, well I hope you can manage what you wish for."

How did she know that? It was almost as though she was reading his mind, taking the thoughts straight from his head, or she had been before he'd made his attempt to capture the deer. It was then that he thought that maybe the deer hadn't been what she was hunting, in fact, he had a feeling that instead of being the hunter himself, he had been the hunted all along. "Who is this mistress you keep talking about?"

"Someone is eager to find out more, you can run you know, hurry back to the castle."

"You expect me to believe that you'd let that happen? You're obviously some kind of demon."

"Demon? No, my type tends not to mix with the likes of demons."

"What are you then?"

"You already asked that question," she sighed almost in annoyance although he couldn't read the expression on her face, he had no idea what she was thinking, "are you going to give me a chase because I would love an opportunity to put my teleportation skills to the test. My kind are excellent hunters, you wouldn't get very far."

He knew he was playing with fire, he had no idea what she was or what she was capable of, but maybe he should give her the hunt she wanted, he had a feeling that if she wanted to kill him she would have done so already, it sounded more like she wanted to take him back to her mistress whoever that was. He really shouldn't play her game, but he was so sick and tired of following rules and being the perfectly behaved prince, he just wanted something to happen and if that meant being hunted by a magical creature then so be it, it was better than being hunted by Marian, Marian wouldn't even go for a walk by the lake out of fear she might get dirt on her shoes.

He smirked at her, raising a single eyebrow before taking off as quick as his feet could carry him, he knew the forest like the back of his hand and he only hoped that could be used as an advantage. After five minutes of sprinting through the foliage and jumping over roots, he leant against a tree, trying to catch his breath as he looked around him, seeing if he could spot her. He turned and came face to face with a red-headed woman who seemed to stare into his soul, he took a step backwards at the menacing look on her face.

"Mallory, what have I told you about playing with your food?" she sneered grabbing Robin by the neck.

"We aren't killing him, Lena," the blonde reappeared as she rolled her eyes, "you know that she asked for the prince to be brought to her alive."

"Doesn't mean we can't feed from him first."

"We are not feeding from him; mistress didn't send us to feed from him."

"No, she sent us to collect him, which is what I thought you were doing and then you let him run."

Robin watched them and regretted not running whilst he had the chance, god he really shouldn't have followed the woman when she told him to leave her. How the hell was the redhead so strong, he could barely breathe as her fingers wrapped around his throat like the talons of a bird wrapped around its prey. "What are you?" he choked out.

The redhead stopped arguing with the blonde and turned to look at him, letting out a sinister laugh before shaking her head, "that's for us to know and you to discover," with that comment, she used her strength to fling him against a tree knocking him out cold. Now the only thing left for them to do was take him to their mistress, to their Queen.


	2. The Queen

Regina was in the throne room when someone notified her that the hunting party had returned from Sherwood Forest with a live capture, she had specifically asked for a human who would be worth something to her, someone whom she would be able to use as a bargaining chip with the other kingdoms. For too long now her kind had been prosecuted, they had been rooted out, violated and killed, something drastic needed to be done in order to bring an end to that.

She wanted peace, not that she thought the rest of her coven would be in agreement with her, many were still on the warpath after the killing of their previous Queen, her mother had been their leader for centuries before she had been captured by the King’s men decades ago. No one had ever seen her again and Regina had taken her place as leader of the clan, she was their Queen and they would bow to her orders. She was the most powerful of them all and no one would even attempt to stand up against her for they knew the extent of her wrath.

Standing from her chair she lugged the heavy red material of her dress, dragging it along the ground and beginning to make her way through the room towards the corridor, “Graham, where is the prisoner now?” she questioned as he walked a couple of steps behind her, it was a mark of respect taken up by pretty much everybody within the dark palace, something her mother had put in place, not that Regina cared much for it, the thing was though, she couldn’t be bothered to change the rules. She had known from the moment she sat on that throne she would need to make it know she was Queen, make sure that she maintained the authority her mother had.

“They put him in the east tower, your majesty.”

“I see, well, I guess I should go and see what prize they have brought for me, I hope my sister hasn’t been a disappointment again,” she sighed. Zelena had been fuming when Regina had been proclaimed the rightful heir, even though she were the younger of the two, the thing was, Regina was a pureblood, whereas Zelena was only a half-blood, this had left no question as to who their people chose as their Queen. That and Cora had clearly stated that Regina was to be her heir and she was to take over the throne should anything happen to her. Sometimes Zelena had been known to mess up an operation on purpose just to annoy her, she hoped that this wasn’t one of those times, especially with more and more of their kind disappearing each month.

Her heels tapped against the hard-stone floor as she made her way through the maze of winding corridors, heading for the entrance to the east tower, once she had navigated her way there, she ascended the staircase, stopping in front of a wooden door before opening it and walking into the room, finding Mal sat in the window seat looking out into the night, “so then, what have you brought me?”

The blonde turned to look at her, her blue eyes shining as she glanced towards the corner of the room, “I think you’ll like this, your majesty.”

Her eyes fell on the prisoner and she tilted her head before walking closer, she knew that Mal was silently watching her. She crouched down beside him, her gaze widening in realisation as she moved closer, she knew him and oh how her girls had done well.

"Pleased?" the blonde asked.

"Very," Regina nodded, standing again and looking down at their catch, "he is exactly what we need to bargain with the other kingdoms. I believe they will give us anything we ask in return for the precious boy."

"He's hardly a boy Regina," Mal grinned as she moved to look at him with her, "in fact, he's entirely your type."

"You know I don't do that anymore, I haven't felt anything like that in almost a century,” she sighed with a slight eye roll, tucking her hair behind her ear, at a certain point those natural urges seemed to just stop, it was said that once a vampire touched their destined mate the urges would return once again, Regina, however, felt as though she didn’t even have a mate out there, she was 223 years old, if she hadn’t met her mate now, what was the likelihood that she was going to, she was destined to rule alone forever and because she was immortal, that really would be a long, long time.

“Hmm, well, maybe he might be able to change your mind.”

“I doubt it,” she huffed, “keep him in here and keep him asleep, I need to go change and I want to be here when he wakes up. If he wakes before I return, knock him out.”

“Very well.”

“Well done Mal,” she grinned as she turned on her heels and headed out of the door, she wanted to speak to her sister before she freshened up in preparation for her audience with his highness.

 

* * *

 

 

Zelena was in the castle’s kitchens when Regina found her, sat upon the counter with a chalice of blood in one hand as she sipped slowly, she looked up when Regina entered and smirked, “I think I earned this.”

“Is that a vintage?” Regina chuckled as she sat on one of the chairs. The kitchen, much like the rest of the castle, was cold and dimly lit, there were animals strung around as their blood was drained, once that was complete, Regina more than often had the rest of the carcass sent to some village where the people would be happy for meat, that part of the animal wasn’t exactly any use to her, or to any of her people for that matter. Although, some of her kind did have human mates and they would have the first choice of the meat before it was sent away.

“Hmm, from mother’s secret stash,” the red-head laughed.

Regina found the bottle, reading the label, “a nobleman?”

“Yes, I do miss the times when we could hunt properly and feed right.”

The brunette sighed and shook her head, she had outlawed the hunting of humans for a reason, it wasn’t right and she found it rather sickening, sure it depended on the human that was being hunted, there had been the odd occasion where she had witnessed someone commit a terrible crime and she decided that maybe feeding on them wouldn’t be so bad, she would let her sister take them. That hadn’t happened for a while and she could tell that Zelena was getting restless, she wasn’t like her, she couldn’t control her urges, as well as Regina, could. “You know we can’t do that anymore.”

“It’s not natural for us to just survive off animals, I need something more stimulating, something alive.”

“Go catch yourself a live animal then, no humans…”

“Regina…”

“No humans,” she snapped, pushing the bottle of blood away from her, “you can drink from the stash, but as for hunting, you are not to target anything other than animals, am I clear?”

Zelena just scoffed and pushed herself off the counter, glaring at her sister, “one day, you won’t be around to stop us, your majesty.”

Regina closed her eyes and tried to keep her temper in check, her sister was infuriating and clearly jealous of the position that Regina held within the coven, she always had been, but to threaten her was taking it to a whole other level. She stalked closer to her stopping in front of her, "don't threaten me Zelena. I came to congratulate you for bringing back our prisoner, but if you threaten me I won't be responsible for my actions,” she breathed before backing away and heading for the door, hopefully, Zelena got the message. She wasn’t powerful enough to take on the Queen of the coven.

Once she was out of the area she headed for her chambers, her room was just as dark as the rest of the castle, there were deep red curtains which covered the windows, blocking the daylight out, too much sun could be dangerous for her kind so she chose to shut it out for the most part. With a sigh she dropped down on to the purple silk bedspread, a human she once knew had asked her why she didn’t sleep in a coffin, she had simply laughed and stated that it was way too cliché and nowhere near as comfortable as an actual mattress with sheets.

Closing her eyes, she brought her feet up onto the bed, she needed to rest a while before she talked to the prisoner, something which was bound to be more than interesting.

 

* * *

 

 

After her rest, she changed into a form-fitting burgundy dress, it had a slight train and no back, the heels underneath made her seem much taller than she actually was and she hoped it gave the impression that she was someone to be afraid of. Regina headed towards the east tower, swinging open the heavy door to find Mal still sat in the window seat, "has he awoken yet?"

"No," the blonde shook her head, standing from where she was perched and giving Regina the once over, "someone's gone all out, loving the menacing makeover," she gestured to Regina's face.

"I think fear could be our best asset in this situation dear," she stated as she walked to sit in the hardwood chair that was on the opposite wall to where the prisoner was sat, "you may leave us, I think I can handle this alone."

Maleficent nodded and left her in the room with the prisoner, Regina's eyes landed on him, watching as he slept, Mal was especially good at making people sleep if she needed them to, she was pretty apt at hypnosis.

The man himself was very good looking, slightly rugged perhaps, but in a way, that made him totally pleasing to look at, she'd seen him once before, a few years prior she had slipped into a royal ball at the palace, he'd watched her that night and she'd watched him also, but as soon as he grew the nerve to come and speak to her she had excused herself and left. He'd asked her to dance and if there was one thing she couldn't do, it was dance, so she left, ran from the ball back to the safety of the castle.

She saw him stir and sat up straight, his eyes opened slowly and he suddenly shot upright, looking around frantically, Regina simply grinned, “finally awake I see, I’ve been waiting for you, Prince Robert.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hi, thank you all so much for reading! I really hoped you enjoyed it! Now we've met our leading characters the chapters will get longer. I know they have been short so far, but I wanted to set the scene. Thanks again for reading! :)


End file.
